1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to camera systems, and more specifically to high-resolution, small form factor camera systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advent of small, mobile multipurpose devices such as smartphones and tablet or pad devices has resulted in a need for high-resolution, small form factor cameras for integration in the devices. However, due to limitations of conventional camera technology, conventional small cameras used in such devices tend to capture images at lower resolutions and/or with lower image quality than can be achieved with larger, higher quality cameras. Note that conventional small cameras use planar photosensors, and the image plane formed by the lens system at the photosensor of such cameras follows conventional f*tan(θ) image height law. Achieving higher resolution with small package size cameras requires use of a photosensor with very small pixel size (e.g., <1.2 microns) and a very good imaging lens system. However, achievable resolution using conventional lens systems for small cameras has not been sufficient for such small pixels due to factors such as the z-height constraint, limitations on achievable F/number, and manufacturing constraints.